Adopted Child
by Shana97
Summary: Tsukasa gave the child to Amu and Ikuto to take care of her. Will Amu and Ikuto take care as a parents? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the second story of Shugo Chara. I dreamed about adapting child, which means it's werid so I hope you enjoy it!**

During at midnight, outside of the house was burned, the little girl who had long black hair and wear a white dress. She was lonely and sad, she can't remember what's her parents look like. She sits down and cry that can't go anywhere but there's the blond man who was picking up the little girl.

''Um, are you ok?" ask the man.

She stop crying and look up to him.

''Where's your mom and dad?"

She sobbed,''I don't know.''

The man look around the house, it was burning and he realized her parent died.

''I see,'' he said, take his hand,''then why not you go to my place and tomorrow I know someone to take care of you.''

''Yeah.'' she take her hand to come with me.

''What's your name?"

She wiped off of her face,''Mira.''

''I see, I'll take you to my home first, Mira.''

''Yeah.''

The next day, after school, Amu and the other was walking down the street to go home.

Amu sigh,''I'm tired.''

''Everyone was tired, Amu,'' replied Rima.

''Yes, Amu.''

''What should I do?"

''Don't worry, Amu-chan, fight!" shouted Ran.

''Nah, not I'm not in the mood for this.''

Ikuto came down from the tree to see Amu,''Hey.''

Amu look at him, blush,''W-What, Ikuto?"

''Tsukasa-san want to see you.''

''Huh, really?"

''Yes.''

''Um, can we come with you?" asked Rima.

''Fine.''

Amu and the other went to Tsukasa's office to see Amu.

He turned and faced her, switching his gaze from the book in his hand to her. "Hello, Amu," said Tsukasa flashing them a smile, the light from the window reflected in his eyes.

"Um ... d - did you called for you? I - Did you need me?" Amu questioned, her hands clasped beneath her back, while she bit her lower lip nervously.

"No reason at all. Well, actually, I found you as the perfect candidate," he glanced at her briefly, then added on, "for Mira. I want you to look after her. Mira, sweetie, you can step out now. No need to be shy."

Gradually, a girl stepped out from the shadow, walking in a formally and shy manner, clutching her hands tightly together across her chest. She appeared to be around ten at the max. Long black hair cascaded down her back, bringing out her honey brown eyes and her cherry blossom lip. She wore a blue dress with pockets on the sides, and cute tiny black shoes enacted on her feet. 'Mira" was written in bold letter across the name tag that clipped to the lace of her dress.

Amu took a glance at her, and noticed the sadness in her eyes. ''C-Cute!" exclaimed Amu, as she took a step forward, wrapping her hands around the girl's waist.

He laughed a little at the girls. ''This is Mira, Amu She is an orphan. I found her outside in a deserted area.''

''I see. No wonder she's sad.''

''Yes, Amu.''

''Hmm? What's it?"

''It would if you and Ikuto take care of her. Showing her the world. Opening up her heart again. Be her friends," he demanded, his voice held gravity in it.

Amu face went blank, as she let her mind absorb the words. ''E-EHH! W-Why?! Why him?!"

"Ah, now I can live with Amu." Ikuto smirked at her, her lips curling into a devious smile. His reaction sent shivers down Amu's spine; she backed away from him. Anger stricken on her face.

"NO!"

''Amu, don't be so harsh. This child needs someone to love and caress her. She needs our love and support. Well, yours, not mine.'' He winked at her, leaning back on the wall. His hands down his side.

''What about you? Don't you have a part in this? Isn't she part of your responsibility too?" asked Amu.

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. ''No. I don't have time to take care of her.''

''No way!" Crocodile tears streamed down on her face, as she let her body slipped down on the floor, crying. Ikuto rolled his eyes at her, and let out a thunderous laugh that echoed through the room.

Rima and Nagihiko chimed in. 'Poor Amu!''

"Kids. I forgot something.'' He reached into his pocket, and pulled a string of silver keys dangling on the keychain. "This is the key to your new apartment," replied Tsukasa as he threw the keys to Amu. She caught it swiftly, and examined it thoroughly.

"Y - Yes."

Amu and Ikuto got into the apartment door to live in. It look like a big living room with a big green couch on the left wall, the TV goes on the right wall and the window is in front of the living room. On the right, there was a small kitchen room where it has small space.

Amu was looking around the house and said,''Amazing place to live.''

''Yes, so we can live together,''Ikuto smiled.

Amu blush a little and turn away from him,''N-No! I don't want you to live here together!"

Ikuto came close to Amu' face,''Oh really? Then how come Tsukasa-san said that you and I would take care of her?"

She said it nervously,''W-Well..." she look down to Mira to her inoccene,''maybe she has no family.''

''Well yeah, she's an orphan so she needs parent.''

"Yeah.''

During at night, Amu was cooking for dinner while Ikuto was playing with Mira. Amu was pretty annoyed that she had to take care of her.

Ikuto came up to her and said,''Can you cook a little faster? Because Mira is getting hungry.''

Amu look at him slowly, mad and threw the spoon at his forehead,''NO! I'm not your wife!"

Ikuto rubbed his forehead,''Gezz, why are you mad, Amu?"

She blush,''Because you're annoying and then you've always pick on me!''

He smiled,''I see.''

Amu is done cooking, they clapped their hand and said ''Time to eat!" Amu and Ikuto eat it, but Mira look at the food strange like she never eaten it before.

''What's wrong, Mira?" Amu asked.

''Probably she never eat it before,''said Ikuto.

''Heh, probably it didn't look familiar to her I guess.''

Mira look at the food, she pick up her spoon, pick up the rice and eat it,''It's spicy for me.''

''Oh, it's spicy for you, Mira?" she said.

''Yes.''

"I'll go get her some water,'' said Ikuto, go to the kitchen and pick up the water.

'What should I do with this kid?' Amu thinking.

''Here, Mira,'' Ikuto brought water for her.

Mira drink all of them.

''It's that better?"

''Yes.''

At bedtime, Amu and Ikuto put on their pajama to go to sleep. Mira can't sleep without her parents.

She came up to their parents,''Um, can you sleep with me because I'm scared.''

Amu look at her inoccently,''Yes,'' she bend down and hold her shoulder,''and beside, Mira, we will protect you.'' She smiled.

She smiled back shyly.

Amu and Ikuto sleep with Mira together like a family. Amu touch her face, it was soft and she want a daughter like that, thinking,'She's beautiful, I will take care you, Mira.'

**Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I post it so late because I was busy to do my school work, homework etc. But thank you for reviewing, favorite, and following! I'm really appreciated it and I hope I get more of it. So this is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it!**

The next day, Amu woke up early in the morning, get out of her bed and change to her

regular clothes. Mira's arm was looking for someone while she's sleeping, but Amu moved her to Ikuto. She hugged him tightly and Amu smiled.

Amu goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast for them. She was thinking that she can become a teenager mother but she think that she's a little young. Then, Ikuto and Mira woke up and walk in the kitchen.

Mira yawned,"Good morning."

Amu smiled,"Morning, Mira."

"Heh, you've made breakfast for us, Amu?" replied Ikuto.

''Yes,''she answered,''this is pancake for breakfast."

They all clap their hands and say,''Time to eat!"

Ikuto chew it and said,''It's good, you make it so well. How did you learn how to cook so fast?"

Amu said it nervously,''Um, I learned it since last year.''

He smiled,''I see.''

Amu look at Mira, eating and said,''How was it, Mira?"

She finish eating,''It's good.''

''Really?!"

''Yeah,'' she smiled sweetly.

After they finish eating, they all go to the living room and play with Mira. The door bell ring, Ikuto peek through the door, it was Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Tadese. He opened the door for them.

"Hi Amu,'' replied Rima smiled.

Amu was suprised,''Rima, everyone, what are you guys doing here?"

''Well, we're going to help you to take care of this child,'' answered Rima.

Rima and everyone else brought clothes, toys, snacks, books, and other. Amu was looking at the stuff from theirs.

''Is that all Mira's stuff?" Amu asked.

''Yes, these clothes are mine when I was four,'' answered Rima.''Even though, I saved them.''

''And mind too!" Yaya shouted energetly.''I brought an old toys from my closet!"

''Mine is cookies. I made it for Mira,''Nagihiko smiled.

''I see, now I understand you guys are coming,''replied Amu, turn to Tadese.

Tadese looks sad on his face.

''Tadese?"

''Hm, what, Amu?" He snapped out.

''What's wrong, you look sad?''

''Huh, n-no its nothing.''

''I see, so what did you bring?"

''Um, I brought a few books at my house.''

''Oh I see,''Amu look at some picture books.''These are cute books for Mira to read.''

''Yes and I remember reading it,'' he blush a little.

Amu and Ikuto sit down on the couch with Mira, while Rima and the other sits in the chair and discuss about her.

''So where is her parent?" asked Tadese.

''Her parents died and became an orphan,'' answered Amu.

''Really?"

''Yeah, Tsukasa gave it to us to take care of her,'' she replied, patting Mira's head.

''But are you going to take care of her?"

''Yes, I'll handle everything.''

''But what about school, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

''Don't worried about school and beside I'll tell my teacher,'' Amu smiled.

''But you're not going to take few weeks off from school, don't you,''wondered Rima.

''Well, I don't know what-''

Ikuto cuts off,''I'll take care of her, Amu.''

Amu look at him,''Huh, really?"

''Yes because I'm in college now, so I have time to take care of her,'' he smiled.

She smiled,''All right.''

Rima and the others left the house to say good bye to them. Amu signed and sit down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know how to take care of her as a mother, Ikuto. What should I do?" answered Amu.

"Well, try to cook for her, go outside with her, and more. Think about it when your mother treats you when you're small."

"I think you have a good point, Ikuto," she replied thinking about what she's going to do and got it. ''Why not to take her outside to walk?"

Ikuto grinned,"That's a great idea, Amu."

Amu smiled,"Mira!"

Mira is running up to her and said,"Yes?"

"Do you want to go outside for a walk?"

She smiled,"Yes."

Amu and Ikuto take her outside to walk during sunset. They feel the breeze air from their faces.

"Ahh, it's feels good, don't you think, Ikuto?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, I agree Amu," he replied.

Mira is looking at the playground to see the other kids that same ages with her.

Amu look at it also,"Ah, do you want to go over there, Mira?"

"Yes."

Amu and Ikuto bring her to the playground. Mira look at them that the kids had their parents.

"What's wrong, Mira?" replied Amu.

She look at her and said,"N-Nothing."

"I see, then go play with the other kids, ok?" Amu smiled.

She smiled back,"Yeah."

Mira run up to the other kids to play with them while Amu and Ikuto sit down on the bench and watch her.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong with Mira?"

Ikuto is confused,"Hm, what do you mean?"

"I mean when she look at the kids with the parent, she's look sad."

"Well probably she doesn't have a real parent, Amu."

"I guess you're right.'' Amu sighed.

Amu look at Mira that she playing some kids that the age with her. She was thinking that where is she came from.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

She looked at him and said,''Hm, oh nothing.''

Around 2 hours later, Amu and Ikuto prepared to go home. Mira waved good bye to kids that went home to their parents.

Amu called,''Mira!"

She turned around to her.

''Time to go home.''she smiled.

''Yeah.''

Mira run up to Amu and Ikuto and hold hands to each other.

Amu asked,''Having fun, Mira?"

She look up to her and said,''Yes.''

''I see, so you want to go to the park one day?"

"Yes.'' Mira said cheerfully.

While they walk home, their was a teenage boy who were sitting down on the branch tree and stare at Mira.

He smiled,''I've found you.''

**Please R&R! The ending is pretty odd but I hope you enjoy it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I've been busy studying for my regents exam since a week ago but I've got one more to go and I'm done. So this is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy ! :D**

The next day, Amu was cooking for breakfast for Mira and Ikuto. Ikuto woke up and go to the kitchen to see Amu.

He yawned and said,''Good morning, Amu.''

She turned to Ikuko, smile,''Good morning, Ikuto.''

''What's up?"

''Nothing much, making breakfast for you guys.''

''I see.''

Amu look down on the floor, sadly,''Hey, Ikuto.''

''Hm?"

''I've been thinking about this lately,'' she said, turn off the stove.

Ikuto was confused,''Huh, what do you mean?"

She answered,''I mean, it just that I've been hanging out with you a lot that I've know you for a long time.''

He look at her innocent face,''I see, I understand that I've been teasing you all the time. Don't you think, Amu?''

d She blush and didn't say anything.

''Hm, Amu?"

She turned away from him,''Sorry, I've been acting werid lately. I just that I keep thinking about you when I'm at sleep, daydreaming, and all kinds of thing. You've been stuck in my head for a long time since I started in high school.''

''Amu..''

''That's why,'' she turned to him,''I-I've fallen in love with you!"

Ikuto was surprised,''Amu,'' he hugged her very fast.

She blush,''Ikuto!"

''Amu, thank you for fallen in love with me and I love you too,''he replied, he touch her hair smoothly,''I've been thinking about you for 5 years ago when I first met you. But right now, I love you, Amu.''

Amu tearing up a bit,''I love you, too,'' she hug him back.

They let go at each other, stared each other and they kiss, softly.

''So Ikuto.''

''Hm?"

''Can we stick together and take care of Mira like a family?" Amu asked.

He answered,''Yes,'' he patted her head.

Mira walk to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and said,''Good morning.''

Amu look at her,''Good morning, Mira.''

''What are you doing?" she asked.

She giggled a little and bend down to her,''Well, I'm talking to him about something.''

''Huh?"

''You don't have to know, Mira. Now why not you go watch T.V. while I make you breakfast, okay.''

''Yeah.''

Mira is running to the living room and turn on the T.V. while Amu is talking to Ikuto.

''So, Ikuto.''

''What, Amu?"

She shook her head and smiled,''Nothing.''

She goes back to the stove and start cooking.

About half an hour later, Amu bring the breakfast to the living room to eat.

Amu called,''Mira, sorry I made a little late.''

''It okay,'' she said, running up to her and get breakfast.

"Time to eat!" they all shouted.

Mira look down on her food, sadly. Amu look at her that she look different than yesterday.

''Hey, Ikuto?" she whispered.

"What?"

''Don't you think she's a little different today?" Amu wondered.

Ikuto look at Mira,''It seem like it. Is something bothering her?"

''I'm not sure,'' she said turned to Mira,''Is something wrong, Mira?"

''Huh?" she look up at her and turn sadly.

Amu smiled,''Come on, say something?"

''Um, I don't have a mama and papa.'' she blurted out.

Amu and Ikuto seems surprised about that.

''What do you mean?" Amu asked.

''Is just that yesterday, the other kids had mama and papa and,'' she started crying,''I don't have one! I'm the only one!"

''Mira..'' she replied and smiled,''Well you have us, Mira.''

She stop crying,''Huh?"

Amu takes Mira's hand and said,''Don't worry, you can call me mama.''

She sniffed,''R-Really?"

''Yes and-'' Ikuto cuts off.

''Well Mira, you have me also as a papa,'' he smiled and take her hand.

Mira look at both of them and said,''Mama, Papa.''

''Yes.'' they both said together.

She smiled and jump at them,''Mama! Papa!''

''Yes, Mira!'' Amu shouted.

"Yes!" Ikuto shouted.

At the laboratory, the Professor is researching on the computer to look for the had white hair and look like a mid 50s. He wear a white jacket, black pant and brown shoes. The boy walked in the lab to talk to him.

''Sensei.''

''What?''

''I've found the girl.''

He turned to him,''Really?!"

''Yes.''

''W-Where?!"

''She's with a girl with pink hair and the boy with blue hair but I don't know what's their name.''

''I see,'' replied the Professor,''then we have to take her to our lab.''

''What should you do to her?" the boy wander.

''You'll see.'' he smiled.

At late afternoon, Amu and Ikuto was exhausted from playing with Mira. They were sitting down on the couch to relax themselves while Mira is sleeping on Amu's lap.

Amu patted Mira's head,''That was fun, right, Ikuto?"

''Yeah,'' he replied, hold on to Amu's shoulder.

She's blushing,''Ikuto..''

''Sorry Amu, it justs that I can't think about you so much when we first met and,'' he hold her tight,''I love you so much that you can't stay with me forever.''

''Ikuto,'' she replied, tearing her eye a little,''yeah, I'll definitely stay with forever.''

Amu and Ikuto look at each other, slowly going to kiss but, Ran and the others interupted them.

''Amu-Chan!" yelling Ran.

''What! Ran! You've ruined our moment!" yelling Amu.

''We're in big trouble!" replied Miki.

''What? Where?" surprised Amu.

''I feel a strong present from coming outside, desu.'' said Suu.

''We got to go, Amu!" replied Dia.

''But!" Amu respond look down on Mira.

''It's alright, Amu. I'll take care of her.'' replied Ikuto.

''Ikuto..,'' she said,''yes.''

She get up and look at her chara and said,''Ready guys!"

''Yes,'' they all said.

Amu and the others run out the door and go outside while Ikuto is taking care of Mira.

''Be careful, Amu.'' he respond.

Amu is running outside to look for a present that they feels.

''So where you guys feel?" Amu asked.

''Well-'' Miki interruped.

''Is at the park."

''Huh? The park?"

''Yes, the one you guys took Mira to the park yesterday.''Dia answered.

''Look, desu!'' yelled Suu.

''Huh, what was that?" Amu asked.

''We'll see about that.'' answered Ran.

They all got into the park and saw all the people who took their eggs. They were all shocked.

''No..way.." said Amu.

''Hahaha!" said the voice.

Amu is looking around,''Who's there?"

''I'm up here and behind you.''

Amu and the others turned and look up, is the boy.

''Who are you?! Why are you taking people's eggs?!'' Screaming Amu.

''Well, you'll see about that,'' he hold up the eggs and yelled,''FUSION!"

The eggs are turning into the demon.

Amu was shocked and asked,''What's going on in here?!"

He smiled,''Well, I turned them into Akuma.''

''A-Akuma?" she repeated.

''Yes, it makes them into the negative heart that inside of them.'' he answered.

The eggs is cracking slowly.

Amu is getting mad,''Ran!"

''Ok!"

''My Own Heart, Unlock!" She shouted,''Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

The boy smiled,''Interesting. Go Akuma!"

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigh, summer, I have nothing to do at home. Also, I want to talk people over the summer. But this is Chapter 4, I hope you like it!**

Amu are trying to fight with these Akuma but how? She didn't know to do.

''Come on, don't just stand there! Go Akuma!" The boy screamed.

Akuma is taking out of the gun and shot her but Amu dodge it.

''Amu-chan!" Ran called,''Are you OK?"

''Yeah,'' Amu answered,''Heart Rod!"

Akuma is going to shot her again but Amu jumped use her attack.

''Spiral Heart!" Amu screamed, threw her Heart Rod to the Akuma and blow up.

''Yes!" Amu called.

The Akuma is lay down on the floor and died.

''Amu-Chan!" Ran called.

''Yeah," Amu said,''Negitive Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!"

Her power's attack to the Akuma and the Negitive Eggs turned into the original. The eggs goes back to the people's body and goes back to normal.

''Tch, I've failed.'' The boy said.

''Who are you? And what do you want in here?" Amu asked.

He smiled,''I'm Kissu.''

''Kissu...''Amu repeated.

''And you must be Hinamori Amu,'' Kissu said.

Amu is surprised,''How do you know my name?!"

''Well, the professor told me about you.'' Kissu replied,''Oh, well. Got to go, see ya!"He disappeared.

''W-Wait!" Amu shouted.

''I'm home,'' Amu called, came home from the battle.

She came to the living room and saw Ikuto and Mira slept together on the couch. She pulled a blanket on them and smiled.

The next day, Ikuto woke up and saw Amu's cooking. He came up to her and hugged her.

Amu smiled,''Good morning, Ikuto.''

''Good morning, Amu.'' Ikuto let go of her.

''Sorry I came home late.''

Ikuto shake his head,''It's ok, and beside I took care of Mira.''

''I'm glad,'' Amu smiled.

Amu had been thinking about that boy from last night. She didn't know that it's a new enemy to her or not.

''Amu,'' Ikuto called.

''Huh?"

''What's wrong?"

''N-Nothing.''

''I see...''

Mira woke up, came up to their parents and said,''Good morning, Mama, Papa.''

Amu smiled,''Good morning, Mira.''

''Good morning.''

Mira yawned,''What are you making today, Mama?"

She smiled,''Today I'm making eggs scramble.''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

Mira smiled happily,''Yay!"

Amu giggled a little,''She's so cute. Don't you think, Ikuto?"

''Yeah,''Ikuto agreed.

''Time to eat!" They all shouted and ate breakfast together.

''It's good, Mama!" Mira shouted.

''Really?" Amu asked.

''Yeah! You're the best!" Mira smiled.

Amu smiled back at her.

"Amu." Ikuto called.

''What?"

''What do we going to do today?"

''Oh, um I haven't thought about it.''

Ikuto smiled,''Well, it's Sunday.''

''Yeah I know.''

''I'm done!" Mira exclaimed.

Amu giggled,''Wow, Mira. You must be eating a lot, don't you?"

''Yeah.''She smiled,''Where do we going to do today, Mama?"

Amu sweatdrop,''Umm... I'll think about it, Mira.''

The phone is ranging and Ikuto pick it up.

''Hello?"

''Hello, is this Ikuto?'' a voice asked.

Ikuto answered,''Yes, and who is this?"

''It's Rima.''

''Oh it's you.''

''Yes, and is Amu there?" Rima asked.

''Yes, hold on a second,'' Ikuto covered the phone and called,''Amu!"

''Yes.'' said Amu.

''Rima wants to talk to you.''

''Really?"

''Yeah.'' Amu gets up and grabbed the phone,''Hello?"

''Amu.'' Rima called.

"Rima,'' Amu said,''why are you calling us today?"

''Because I'm planning to go to the mall to buy clothes,'' Rima answered.

''Really?!"

''Yes, and you can bring Mira and Ikuto there.''

''That's exciting! But who's coming?"

Rima giggled,''Yaya and Nagihiko.''

''I see, then what time do we have to be there?"

''Around 12:00."

''Alright, then see you there.''

''Yeah, bye.''

Amu hung up on the phone.

''What does she say?" Ikuto asked.

Amu smiled,''She said that we can go to the mall today.''

''Really?!" Mira excited.

''Yeah, do you want to come?"

''Yes!"

Around the afternoon, Amu and the others goes to the mall and saw Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko. Amu waved at them and met up each other.

''Rima!" Amu shouted.

''Amu!" Rima shouted.

''Amu-Chi!" Yaya shouted.

Amu jumped to Rima and hugged. Rima hugged her back.

''It's been a while, Amu.''Rima replied.

''Yeah.''

Yaya look down and saw Mira,''Mira-chan! Hello!"

Mira is shy and said,''Um, hello.''

''C-Cute!" Yaya shouted.

''She must be shy, right?" Nagihiko asked.

''Yeah and we get along with her.'' Amu smiled.

''I see.''

''Come on, Amu! Let's go inside!" Rima rushed.

''Y-Yeah!" Amu shouted.

Everybody go inside the mall, thinking where should they go.

''Where do guys want to go?" Rima asked.

''How about to look for Mira's clothes.'' Amu answered.

''Yes,'' Ikuto agreed.

''Ok,'' Rima said,''then we can go together, don't you guys think?"

''Yes!" Yaya shouted.

''I agree.'' Nagihiko said.

Everybody goes to the Children's Clothes to buy Mira's new clothes.

Amu kept looking on the size and said,''I don't know what to pick for her.''

''What about this one!,'' Yaya exclaimed.

Yay a pick a white dress with a light bow around the dress. (Picture Profile)

''That's cute for her!" Rima said.

''Yes,'' Amu agreed.

''Mira-Chan!" Yaya called.

''Yes.'' Mira said shyly.

''Do you want to try this dress on?" Yaya asked.

''Ok..'' she answered.

When Amu and the others go to the fitting room and try the dress on. Mira look perfect on those dress.

''Cute!" Yaya exclaimed.

''Yeah,'' Amu said,''Should I buy it?"

''If you want,'' Rima answered,''I mean it's looks good on her.''

''All right, then I'm buying this for her.'' Amu said,''but how much is it?"

''It's 1240 yen." Yaya answered.

''Oh, but I'll buy it,'' Amu smiled.

Rima is looking around and found a cute shoes for Mira,''What about this one and it's cost 1000 yen.''

The shoes looks like a summer sandal, with small baby blue ribbon bow, inlay pearl leather.

''That's cute!" Amu said.

When they put's Mira shoes, it look cute on hers.

''Cute! It's looks good on her!" Yaya exclaimed.

Amu smiled,''Now I'll buy one for her.''

Ikuto and Nagihiko are waiting for them for a long time for half an hour long.

Ikuto sighed,''What do they take so long to come out?"

Naghiko giggled,''Well they love shopping so they take a long time to shop.''

''Yeah, every girls love shopping.''

Amu waved to them,'' Hi we're back.''

''Oh, hey guys,'' Nagihiko said.

Amu look at Ikuto's face,''Huh, what's wrong, Ikuto?"

Nagihiko answered,''Well, he kinda complain that you guys take so long to shop.''

''Eh... really, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

Ikuto didn't say anything.

''Oh well Ikuto,'' Amu smiled.

''Prism...'' Amu repeated,''I'd never heard of it of that store.''

''They have good clothes. You should go there. Come on, I'll take you.'' Rima said.

''Ok.'' Amu said.

**Please R&R! Yeah I kinda stopped at this point but I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
